1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind energy conversion system for a building.
2. Background
It is well known to use wind to drive a rotor or turbine to convert wind power into alternate forms of power and/or otherwise drive various machines. It is also known to use wind driven turbines on a roof of a building for providing electricity to the building. An example of such a system is disclosed in International publication no. WO 01/57397. This document discloses an elongated wind turbine having an axis of rotation which appears to extend for the entire length of the roof and in a direction transverse to a direction of airflow through the turbine.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art publication is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.